


green lipstick

by ghettoblasterz



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, crackship, highschool, this is so old i just remembered i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: an old wlw mengee drabble: high school editionshoutout to petra for essentially starting this cursed ship
Relationships: Mr. Bungee (A New Brain)/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	green lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> just remembered mengee is a thing and I never posted this, so enjoy it now!

"Hey, Minny," Cordelia smiled, "I found another dykey club we can join."

Although light beamed through Cordelia's gentle curls, Mindel dreaded the thought of sitting through another awkward club meeting. She twirled her hair around her finger, shaking her head. 

At first, the thought of moving farther from the heart of New York City seemed promising, but with every judgemental stare from the students at this posh new school, she yearned for the car smoke and honks of horns and the shouts and the brash, bustling chaos that she grew up in the midst of.

Minny sighed. "Ok, I can't do this anymore, Delia. I can't spend all my time after school sitting through art lectures from some fatigue chic hippie dyke when I could be...Well, I don't know. I hate this."

Cordelia had been a penpal of Minny's since a fifth grade English project, and the two had been inseparable ever since, in pen and person.

"Trust me, from one girl to another, it's worth it. I've heard good things about this music group. They aren't old cat lady dykes. They're like us."

"You said that about the art club." Minny neglected to point out that both of them were impossibly different from one another as well.

Cordelia stopped walking, her smile faltering. "I finally convince your folks to let you come to this gay hell hole and you don't even wanna mingle?"

Mingle. What a horrible, awful word. Minny winced, groaning, "That's not what I meant, I just...I don't know."

"You don't know a lot."

"Whatever, girl. What room are we even going to?"

They slowly began to trot down the sidewalk again, right before the looming front of Lilyrich High. Most of the students had cleared out into their clubs or fled home as soon as the bell chimed and split ears after study hall.

Cordelia scrunched up her nose. "We're not going to any room. The club is outside."

"Ugh." 

Minny instantly regretted wearing as thick of a sweater as she did. The sun beat down upon the dark maroons, browns, and off-whites of her outfit, covering her head to toe like an uncomfortable, sweaty hug from a wide set relative. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Each hid beneath waves and waves of sticky, tight curls that halted just above her collarbones. 

Her phone, which had been buzzing incessantly with texts from Cordelia in every class they didn't share, grew hot in the back pocket of her jeans, which were off-white (ever since purchasing them, she'd tracked her cycle much more precariously). Hope that doesn't explode.

Cordelia, however, was nearly her opposite. She wore clothes tighter than a two-cent hooker's but somehow managed to pull it off as elegantly athletic. The best way to describe Cordelia would be to note that she was a slut for One Direction before she realized she was gay and could have all the guys in any school wrapped around her finger if that was what she so desired. But she doesn't desire it, so she makes sure it doesn't happen. Sometimes, she'll tell Minny to watch and proceed to tease the boys that stalk her in the halls. Disclaimer; they never get any pussy.

Minny's face almost always dropped at the thought of Cordelia constantly having to worry about all those boys on her ass while not being at all interested. But she seemed to handle herself pretty damn well.

"I kinda know these girls. Been texting them and one of them is my ex from like, two years ago. We're all cool though." Cordelia patted Minny's shoulder, who offered an awkward smile, swaying her scrunchie-held ponytail in the wind like the glorious motherfucker she is. "Come on, stop being nervous. I'm not saying you have to trib on the grass to get in. Oh shit, I forgot to tell you! Guess who was texting me last night…"

But Minny tuned her out. Her only problem with Cordelia was that, boy, could she talk.

She fazed back into reality minutes later, as they stepped into the grass and approached a nearby tree. A group of girls rested in its shade, each harboring various, clashing aesthetics. Naturally, Minny felt a bit intimidated.

The pair felt vague relief being out of the sun, Cordelia's preppy ass grinning widely at the sight of so many artsy dykes--so many for her best friend to flirt and start drama with. Drama was always exciting to her.

"Ladies, this is my friend Minny I told y'all about," Cordelia said. She put an arm around her and added, "Psst, she's single."

The girls all giggled as Minny squirmed away and anxiously knelt into the semicircle. Cordelia joined her a moment later.

"Don't be shy now, y'all. Introduce yourselves so Minny doesn't feel like an alien."

But the more Minny scanned the three other girls, with the help of Cordelia's comment, the more nauseous she became. The group radiated confidence first of all, and smelled of cigarette smoke, which only made Minny homesick and quiet.

A heavier set girl to Minny's left raised her hand to her head, offering Minny a warm, sympathetic smile. "I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you, Minny." 

She wore a baby blue blouse and had a dandelion tucked behind her ear. It was shriveled and sickly, but Minny didn't feel anything too strongly about it as she suspected she would. Long brown hair fell down from her shoulders to her ass, and bangs obscured her forehead from view.

Right beside her, a skinny little goth raised her hand. "Lydia," she croaked. Black lipstick painted her puckered lips; it was sloppy, but charismatic. She brushed back a loose strand of her black curls and gave no smile. As one could imagine, the girl adorned herself in nothing but black; a black sundress, tights, and even black eyeshadow.

"Hi," Minny said, lowering her head to try and hide just how red her cheeks had gotten. It felt strange, seeing so many pretty girls with, allegedly, so many things in common.

The last girl to give her name sat just beside Minny and was dressed in beautifully lush shades of green and brown. Her hair was dark, but not quite black, and fairly short. An olive jumper covered her torso and brown jeans hugged her legs; a singular, shiny silver chain dangled from two of her belt loops, the hooks masked by a plain, second-hand brown belt.

Between her lips was a cigarette. What caught Minny off guard the most, however, was the striking dark green lipstick coating her lips.

She smiled, blowing smoke behind them as to not exhale directly in Minny's face. She coughed. "Whew. Sorry, kiddo. Call me Bungee." She reached out her hand to Minny's and shook it; the latter lucidly reacted, staring intently at the black nail polish coating her fingernails. A matching green scrunchie hugged her wrist--maybe a dykey power symbol, like some Heathers shit up in there, but Minny fell in love with all of it nonetheless.

As soon as Minny met Bungee's eyes, she was completely, undeniably star struck. 

Bungee scrunched up her nose and placed the cigarette back between her lips, were it rested idly and sent gray runners into the wind. It was then that Minny noticed the little ring hanging down from her septum. 

It was like Bungee was sent from God herself.

Her daze was interrupted by Cordelia leaning into her ear and whispering, "God, Minny. Drool much?"

The latter audibly winced and shook her head. What could she possibly say in response to that? Lydia, Charlotte, Cordelia, and Bungee all snickered, Bungee even choking on her next drag, but Minny's face grew hotter and hotter and she found it futile to blame it on the heat.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't mean to stare," Minny muttered. 

I JUST THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU???

She glanced back up and met Bungee's deep brown eyes. "I just, uh...I really like your lipstick."

"Oh." Bungee said, and softened. "Nice. Want a swatch?"

"I, uh--"

Before Minny could protest, Bungee took hold of her--hers were calloused and rough yet warmly soft at the same time--leaned down, and gently planted a kiss on the back of Minny's hand. "There."

The head rush combined with the swarm of butterflies flitting around her insides was so intense that Minny nearly passed out then and there, gasping, staring down at the green imprint in disbelief.

She grinned, blinking twice.

The other girls had begun talking amongst themselves, only vaguely paying attention. All that mattered to Minny Weisenbachfeld in that moment was Bungee. 

The new spotlight of Minny's heart.

"God, I'm sweating like a pig," Bungee laughed, obviously unfazed. The others nodded in agreement, but Minny silently stared in wonder as Bungee took off her shirt and threw it into her lap, leaving her in a lacy black bra, obscured by a translucent green fishnet top that cascaded down her arms and ceased at her wrists. 

"Can't wear this to class." She took a drag, exhaling as she next spoke, "Can't smoke in class, either."

"Smoking is gross," Lydia said, folding her arms.

"Lydia," Bungee moaned, "for the last fucking time, I am not hitting your Juul."

"Ugh."

Minny found all of this funny, truly, but her face remained blank. It was like she became invisible. Just spectating. Participating was impossible; she actually did prefer to sit and listen, taking in the sights and sounds and smells, listening to the birds sing and the wind blow through the leaves, occasionally chiming in to spew some improvised bullshit that frankly she couldn't recall saying afterwards.

Bungee turned to her again after stretching her arms above her head and yawning. "Honey, aren't you hot with all that mess of hair down?"

Honey?

"Here."

She hopped up on her knees, inching behind Minny and pulling her hair back--tightly at first. Minny's face couldn't have possibly turned any more crimson or it easily would have. The former's grip loosened shortly, though, and before Minny could protest that she felt really, truly fine, (which she didn't, but she was always too awkward to complain) Bungee had pulled back her hair into a half-up pony using her green scrunchie.

"Th--thanks," Minny awed, touching the soft velvet of the scrunchie, "I'll get the scrunchie back to you as soon as we--"

"Nah, keep it. I got more. I like how you look in it."

She likes how I look.

"Uh, th--thanks," Minny repeated, cursing her stupid nervous stutter. "I can't just take off my shirt like you can, haha."

"Why not? Go for it."

"Yeah, no."

"Boo. You pussy."

Minny shrugged. "You are what you eat."

"Dayum, I see you girl," Cordelia laughed, punching Minny on the shoulder just a bit too hard. "See, I told you this would bang."


End file.
